Immunocompetent cells in the ocular tissues from six patients with a clinical diagnosis of sympathetic ophthalmia were examined using the immunohistochemical technique. The choroidal infiltrates were composed primarily of T-lymphocytes. Different amounts of macrophages and 13 lymphocytes were present in each case. A varied spectrum of immunopathological and histopathological findings may occur in clinically diagnosed sympathetic ophthalmia.